1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular overhead console assembly having an electrical connector arrangement for use in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Overhead consoles are commonly provided in the passenger compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile, boat or airplane. Overhead console assemblies are generally elongate structures disposed along the longitudinal axis of a headliner. The headliner includes an upper surface mounted to the interior roof structure of the vehicle and a lower surface having an overlay applied thereon. The overhead console is mounted to the lower surface of the headliner to provide additional storage space for items such as sunglasses, garage door openers and compact discs.
Current overhead console assemblies include a series of accessory compartments for storing items. The accessory compartments are pivotally mounted to the console to allow the passenger to stow and retrieve personal items from the compartment. One significant limitation of current overhead console assemblies is that the accessory compartments cannot be repositioned without a complete rebuild of the console. Fixed accessory compartments restrict repositioning of the compartments based on passenger preference. Another limitation is that stored items must be removed from the accessory compartments to transport the items between the vehicle and another location. It would be advantageous to provide an overhead console assembly for a vehicle having modular accessory compartments easily positionable on the headliner of the vehicle.
Overhead consoles assemblies frequently include electrical components, such as overhead lighting fixtures, vehicle controls for the radio and air conditioning systems, electronic components, such as compasses and temperature displays and video monitors. These electrical components must be preinstalled in the console prior to assembling the console to the headliner. If electrical components malfunction, the entire overhead console must be removed to repair the component. Further, the position of each electrical component cannot be varied to passenger requirements. It would be advantageous to provide an overhead console assembly having electrical connections to supply power to a variety of modular electrical components.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems associated with prior overhead console assemblies by providing a modular overhead console assembly for the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The modular overhead console assembly includes a headliner having an upper surface attachable to a vehicle roof, a lower surface facing the passenger compartment and an elongated slot is formed therethrough.
An overhead console mounting arrangement is mounted to the headliner adjacent the elongated slot to receive at least one accessory module. The overhead console mounting arrangement includes an upper member or rail mountable to the headliner adjacent the elongated slot such a portion of the upper member extends above the lower surface of the headliner. A lower member or rail is attachable to the upper member such that the lower member extends below the lower surface of the headliner. The lower member includes a channel extending adjacent to the elongated slot. The channel includes one or more notches to position and secure the at least one accessory module on the lower member.
A power connector arrangement is attachable to the lower member or rail adjacent the channel. The power connector arrangement includes at least one electrically conductive strip provided adjacent the channel for supplying electrical power from the vehicle to the at least one accessory module. The at least one accessory module comprises a module housing, at least one retainer clip extending from a top surface of the housing for selectively engaging the channel of the mounting arrangement and at least one electrical connector engaging the power connector arrangement to supply power or electrical signals to the at least one accessory module. A locking arrangement extends through a hole in the top surface of the housing between the opposing arms of the retainer clip to secure the at least one accessory module to the overhead console mounting arrangement.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.